ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. History ]]Diamondhead was unlocked sometime prior the events of the original series. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' (in red)]]In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Diamondhead, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Diamondhead, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. Diamondhead was unlocked sometime prior to Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. Appearance 'Ben as Diamondhead' Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. 'Original series' Diamondhead wears a uniform which is black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the prototype Omnitrix symbol is and he has yellow eyes that sometimes glow. 'Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien' Diamondhead's lower body, torso, and the top of his head are similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There are now six crystal shards on his back instead of 4, and he now also sports two more on the front of his chest. His eyes are now green, and he wears the prototype Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Heroes United' Diamondhead has blades on his forearms. 'Omniverse' '16 year old' Diamondhead has clothing all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. He has a green belt with white stripes with the Omnitrix symbol on it. Diamondhead no longer has crystals on his chest. The crystals on his back have grown in length. His chin is also larger. He also wears black shoes with green on the bottom. There are now only two crystal shards on his back. '11 year old' Diamondhead looks almost identical to the original, but the left side of his suit is missing the black patch around the Omnitrix symbol and the crystals on his back are bigger. His jaw is also larger too. His eyes are green. Diamondhead (original series).png|Diamondhead in the original series Diamondhead (Omniverse; 11 year old).png|11 year old Diamondhead in Omniverse Diamondhead (Alien Force and Ultimate Alien).png|Diamondhead in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Diamondhead (Omniverse).png|Diamondhead in Omniverse 'Gwen as Diamondhead' Diamondhead has darker and shinier crystals, thinner arms, a more rounded body, no shards on her back, and a more square head. She wears a uniform like Ben's Diamondhead in the original series, except it is half dark blue, half light blue. She also wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on the left side of her chest. 'Kevin as Diamondhead' Kevin as Diamondhead looks just like Ben as Diamondhead in the original series, but is darker in color and lacks the Omnitrix symbol. 'Albedo as Diamondhead' Diamondhead looks exactly like Ben's Diamondhead in Alien Force, but has red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol is red as well. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of organic green diamond. He can manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to alter his body or form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and other simple shapes. Diamondhead can generate large clusters of crystals, conjuring spikes, walls diamond shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. Diamondhead can control the diamond he generates, even after it is detached from his body and move them telekinetically. Diamondhead can fire diamonds projectiles out of his body. Diamondhead can erect diamond constructs on his body and retract them. Diamondhead is capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It has been shown that he can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Due to the natural density of his diamond, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. He has withstood the force of being punched hard enough to launch him from Galvan Mark II to Galvan B by Vilgax (wearing Malware Armor). Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted or reflected. Diamondhead is resistant to fire. Diamondhead has enhanced strength. Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can survive being completely shattered, but can't regenerate on his own from this. When used by Gwen, Diamondhead can manipulate mana. Gwen mentioned it to be her Anodite powers, revealing that she retains her Anodite spark when she turns into Diamondhead. Weaknesses Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from and he can't regenerate from being completely shattered on his own. The two spikes on Diamondhead's back can leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Gwen as Diamondhead lacks this weakness as she lacks these spikes. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Petrosapiens Category:Petrosapiens (with Anodite heritage and the spark) Category:Characters with Diamond Generation Category:Characters with Diamond Manipulation Category:Characters with Diamond Projectiles Category:Characters with Explosive Diamond Projectiles Category:Characters with Shape Alteration Category:Characters with Regeneration Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Energy Refraction Category:Characters with Energy Redirection Category:Characters with Energy Reflection Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Characters with Limited Mana Manipulation Category:Omnitrix symbol on the left chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on a belt Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10) Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Kevin Levin Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by the Bioids Category:Voiced by Jim Ward Category:Voiced by Vanessa Marshall Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Alternate Versions of Diamondhead